AsumaxShikmaru Forbidden love
by DemonsCryBlood
Summary: After becoming a new teacher Asuma takes an intrest in his student Shikamaru. Will this 'intrest' blossom into love, or throw them both into torment- For forbidden love is just that. Forbidden.    This is YAOI, don't like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

AsumaxShikamaru

Forbidden Love~

Chapter 1- Math

Asuma-

Asuma made his way through the hallway. This was his first day teaching at this school, and he was anything but thrilled. This school was full of bratty little kids and worst of all, he wasn't allowed to smoke. "Class…4-A…4-A…There…" Asuma sighed, "Hope this won't be a complete waste of my time." The man stepped through the door, the angry voices of a student and a teacher filling the room with their argument

"Shikamaru, Take a seat or you're going to get ANOTHER detention!" A man roared, having a stare down with a 18 year-old kid. Asuma could tell just by looking at him, that he was a rebel. His long hair tied back, lose, black clothing, and spiked collars on his wrists and neck. He stood out like a sore thumb… now that he thought about it…didn't this school have uniforms? Asuma turned his head to two snickering boys, both wearing identical black uniforms, answering his question.

"Shikamaru! Sit down, NOW!" The teacher bellowed

"It's not my fault these teachers are dumb asses!" The boy growled, loud enough for the whole class to hear, and most likely half the other classrooms in the hallway.

"Excuse me…" Asuma stepped in, as the teacher's head turned, a displeased scown plastered on his ageing face.

"WHAT!" He barked, "Oh! Mr. Sarutobi! I was just…" Asuma ignored him, walking over to the kid, who didn't seem the least bit interested in Asuma.

"So, you're name is Shikamaru Nara, Correct?" Asuma asked, folding his arms.

"Yea,so, something you _need_?" The kid replied, shoving his hands into his oversized pockets.

"No… but I'm your homeroom Teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, pleasure to meet you." He smiled, holding out his hand. A quiet snicker escaped the boys lips as he slid back into his chair.

"It's 2d SQUARED plus 5 divided by w." Shikamaru whispered, turning his head almost mechanically to the window, as he let out a sigh.

Asuma turned his attention to the bored, then to the teacher.

"Like he would know! He doesn't do his homework and sleeps through this class! You saw what he just called me, I'm so sorry, these kids aren't all like this sad excuse for a student here." The man bashed. Asuma merely grabbed the math book from the teachers hand, reading quickly over the opened page.

"I REALLY hate stupid kids." Asuma sighed.  
>"Exactly how I feel, I didn't want to say this in front on the kids, but Shikamaru fails all of his tests, he's such an annoyance, if it wasn't for your father taking such a liking to him I would've booted him in a heartbeat!" The man whispered, practically leaning onto Asuma as he laughed under his breath.<p>

"But… what I REALLY hate are stupid teachers." Asuma snarled, slamming the book back into the teachers hands, "Luckily for me, that kid is neither! Get out of my face, I have no time for incompetent people."

"Wha….?" The teacher stuttered, staggering backwards as the book was pushed into his chest.

"Get out of my face." Asuma said again, watching the man stumble out of the room. Asuma heard the door slam shut, the kids erupting in cheering for their new sempai.

_If only I didn't stick up for him that day… would things have been different?"_

Shikamaru-

I watched lazily as the teacher wrote down a formula on the board, this sucked, I can't bring myself to fall asleep…and this is the worst class of the day…

"Hey, Shikamaru, I know you might not be the smartest kid here, but maybe if you picked up that empty head of yours, you might learn something!" The teacher growled.

"Why should I learn something that isn't relevant?" I asked, yawning.

"You think Math isn't relevant?" The teacher mused, "Shows how stupid you really are!" My classmates laughed softly at another one of his lame-ass stupid jokes.

"I never said Math was relevant, Idiot, I'm merely saying, learning wrong formulas isn't going to help me." I sighed, "My god, don't you have a teaching degree? A two year-old can copy something from a book…but you can't even do that, can you?" I sighed, turning my head to the window, ignoring the teachers repulsively ugly face.

"You don't even have your book open you incompident weesle. You have absolutely nothing going for you, do you? You have the brain power of brick and you don't even have friends!" He laughed to himself, "Let me rephrase that, you only have _one_, and he probally only hangs out with you because you feed that fat ass!"

"Do all teaches pick on students when they're wrong?" I growled, standing up at my desk, "are you so threatened, you pick on a child? For some sick reason, does it make you feel better? You are scum!"

"Sit down now, or you'll get ANOTHER detention!" The teacher barked.

"It's not my fault teachers are dumb asses!" I growled. My eyes shifted to the man entering the room. His masculine physic being hugged by a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He had a bluish-black spiky hair, followed by a fully grown beard. A new teacher here, I guessed, he looked like a wanna-be teacher. Great…just what I wanted.

"Excuse me." The man's voice was firm and low.

"What!" the teacher shouted, "Oh! Mr. Sarutobi! I was just…"

Mr. Sarutobi…wasn't that the old principal's last name? I watched as the man walked up to him, he had fresh cologne on, but that didn't hide the distinguished smell of cigarette smoke.

"You're Shikamaru Nara, Correct?" I couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated, not that I was dumb enough to show it.

"Yea, so, something you _need_?" I growled, forcng myself if keel a flat, low-toned voice.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi, pleasure to meet you!" I watched as he extended his arm. What an idiot…but I couldn't help but laugh, good luck with that, I wanted to say, but instead I just slipped back into my seat.

"It's 2d squared plus 5 divided by w." I whispered, turning my head to the window admiring the green grass that covered the field. Asuma walked back to the teacher, the room was silent as they whispered.

"I REALLY hate stupid kids." Asuma announced, making me cringe. Who was he to call me stupid? "But what I REALLY hate, are stupid teachers. Luckily for me, Shikamaru is neither." I kept my composure as the teacher ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. I just stared at him, maybe he wasn't all that bad…but he was still a teacher, so he can't be that smart…right? The room erupted in laughter, pure, joyous laughter…

_"If only I knew… this wouldn't have happened."_


	2. Chapter 2

AsumaxShikamaru

Forbidden Love  
>Chapter 2- Baby Boy<p>

Asuma-  
>Asuma slammed a stack of papers on his desk and rubbed his brow in frustration. "This just doesn't add up!" He complained, looking at the stack one more time, someone who has the reading, math, and English score of a smart 1st grader couldn't have possibly have known the right formula… he didn't even have a book out… Could he seriously be trying to act stupid? Asuma opened a window as he pulled out a smoke. Why did he care anyways? It was just one kid…maybe it was because he was bringing the class average down…yeah...that was it. Asuma turned his head to the papers,<p>

"Shikamaru Nara, what is your story?"

The bell rang at 7:00 sharp, Asuma watched as the kids piled into the room, getting the occasional greeting from a cute girl, or a high-five from a boy. Unknowing, his eyes drifted to the empty seat in the window row. _Is he sick…? _Asuma wondered.

"Chouji! Let me go!" A familiar voice yelled Asuma heard the room's door get tugged open; Asuma turned his head, looking at two boys. The first one was Shikamaru; surprising wearing his school uniform, next to him was a 6 foot giant. He had long, spiky orange hair that draped along his back. He was wearing a baggy school uniform, Asuma wondered what size it could possibly be, but the thing that stuck out the most was his blue eyes, and the two tattoos on his cheeks.

"Hello sir, I'm Chouji Akimichi." He smiled, showing perfect white teeth.

"Chouji-Kun!" Shikamaru complained, Asuma noticed his voice was softer…even…happy? Asuma watched as Shikamaru laughed, tugging himself out of Chouji's grip.

"Chouji! You're such a BAKA!" He laughed quietly.

"Uh… thanks for brining my student back…" Asuma said, giving a slight bow to the red-head.

"It's my pleasure… hey Sensei…?" Chouji asked, looking at Shikamaru take a seat, "Can I ask a favor from you?"

"Like…?" Asuma asked suspiciously, watching the boy closely

"He sounded really happy talking… about you…ever since he parents left him here… well… just please, don't let him mess up his life okay?" He said quietly.

"Uh.. I'll try my best… I guess…" Asuma replied, raising an eyebrow "Now get to class, or you'll be late."

"Thanks Sensei."

Asuma stood in front of the class, grabbing a book from the table.

"I am you're teacher, not your friend or your equal. Do not address me as 'dude' or 'teach' either say Mr. Sarutobi or Asuma Sensei, if I catch even the slightest laughter in your voice, you get a detention." Asuma announced, staring coldly at the class, "Any questions?" As expected, the first hand to go up was Shikamaru's. "Yes, Shikamaru?"

"Asuma, you're _really_ bad at lying." He said, leaning back in his chair, "You might want to consider acting lessons, _teach._"

Asuma stared coldly at the 18 year-old boy, walking over to his desk with an emotionless glare. "Shikamaru… you are the most ungrateful, good-for-nothing kid in this whole class, you know that, right?" He growled, raising a clenched fist up.

"Mr. Sarutobi! Violence in this school is illegal!" A girl's voice stammered, clearly Sakura's.

"Shut up, this kid get's what he deserves!" Asuma yelled, making his fist pumbled downward. 

The principal answered the ringing phone, "Hello, Koran High-School, this is speaking…Oh! Mrs. Nara, what a pleasant surprise."

"I've heard Shikamaru…has a new homeroom teacher…is it true he make the substitute cry?" A woman's voice asked from the phone.

The principal laughed a little, "Yes, that is true…sons can be such a bother. But don't worry, Shikamaru is in good hands, if anything, he is in better hands then the best tutors you can buy."

"If you say so… I guess I can trust your word…."

"Mrs. Nara, your son, has the skills to be a genius."

"I...I know… but is that what he wants?" A sigh came from the other line, "I just miss him…so much…he's my boy…and I want him to be happy…"

"I know , you're husband is a smart man, he knows what he's doing. And until he picks Shikamaru up, your son is under my watchful eyes, get some sleep , or you will get Ill."

The line remained silent, except for the distant sound of running water,

"Boys…they make you worry so much." After that the line went silent. Mr. Sarutobi hung up. "Sons… they make you worry far too much." The president looked a picture of a small boy, crying with a bike next to him. "Far too much."

"Stop!" A girl cried, as Asuma's hand headed toward Shikamaru, who didn't seem fazed at all. Asuma's hand landed lightly on top of Shikamaru's head, as he smiled.

"I guess you're not as stupid as you look." Asuma laughed.

"Shut up, Sensei." Shikamaru growled, looking out the window.

"From this day Forward, I am not only your teacher, but your peer. Have anything to talk about? You know where I am." Asuma announced, "From this day on, we are Homeroom 4-A."

The room was silent for only a second, before smiles emerged form the students faces.

_"Where it all started, where we hoped it would never end…"_


	3. Chapter 3

AsumaxShikamaru~

Forbidden Love  
>Chapter 3~ Lunch in the clouds<p>

Shikamaru-

As soon as the bell rang, I sprinted out of the classroom, ignoring my teacher who was calling me. Lunch period then Math class…I use to hate math…but ever since Asuma started teaching it, I'm actually…kinda…enjoying it.

Asuma was the new homeroom teacher, and also taught math. We first met when a teacher was picking a fight with me. And what's even weirder is that he actually stood up for me, ha, that was a new one. He was in his early…or maybe it was his mid twenty's. He has dark blue hair, and a fully grown beard. No matter what age he looks like, he acts more like a bratty 16 year-old. Well… in any case, this year looks like it might just be…fun.

I glided up the 6 flights of stairs, opening the door that leaded the top of the school building, like usual, a bright smile with orange hair greeted me with a bento.

"You're late." He laughed, taking a seat on the ground and leaning his back against a wall.

"Sorry, the teach' was yelling at me for failing English…again." I sighed, "Why won't they just give up…I don't care about grades anyway." I made my way to my friend, lying down next to him.

"Maybe if you tried…" He said quietly

"Ha!" I laughed coldly, "Last time I tried I got abandoned by my parents, left here, like trash!" As soon as the words left my mouth, guilt gripped my heart like a child to it's mother's arm, "Chouji…Sorry about that…"

"No matter what happens, I won't leave you, I promise."

"I know…" I said, bringing my legs to my chest, "Because if you did… I would kill you." I joked.

"You could try." He laughed, "Let's eat!"

_Crap, crap crap!_ I ran down the hallway, looking at the clock, already 5 minutes late! I can't believe Chouji didn't wake me up! I Stopped at class 4-A and regained my composure.

"Shikamaru, you're late." Asuma sighed, walking over to me, "Why?"

"I fell asleep." I said coolly,

"Get to your seat." Asuma sighed again, hitting me upside the head

"Ouch!" I barked, "What's wrong with you?"

"The real question was what's wrong with you." He answered

"You're an ass!"

"An ass who holds all power here." He laughed, "Now get to your desk."

I slumped into my chair, ignoring the quiet giggles from the girl's behind me.

"Now peoples, let's get started." Asuma announced taking a bundle of papers from his desk. "Now, we have a test here that covers everything we're going to learn this year." He paused, waiting for the 'awws' and 'boos' to settle, "Now before you kids start telling your friends I'm the worst math teacher, listen to this. Whoever gets the highest score get's whatever he or she wants."

"Anything?" Naruto asked, "So I wanted a life-supply of Ramen, you would give it to me?"

"Well…yes… but Naruto, you have to pass the test before you get anything." Asuma joked, watching Naruto's face flame, as the other students laughed. I glanced up at Asuma, who passed out the papers, but skipping my desk.

"You forgot me." I sighed quietly as Asuma pointed to the desk next to his and put a paper on it.

"You'll be taking the test next to me." He stated, "And no complaining, got that Shikamaru?"

"yeah, whatever." I replied, ignoring the quiet giggles that filled the classroom.

"I bet He won't even remember how to write his name." Naruto laughed, as I passed

"You bas…." I started

"And I bet He will get a 100." Asuma countered, looking dead serious, "If he doesn't, then for a week, I will be your student, and you will be my teacher."

"But Asuma-Sensei~~" Sakura interrupted, "That is a really big bet, are you sure you want to do that?"

God, I hate that bitch, she has like a double personality. I wish Asuma could see her for being the demon she really is!

"Sakura, I would bet my life on this kid." Asuma smiled proudly

"I'm not getting all of them right you know." I whispered

"I know…" was Asuma's reply, his eyes filled with disappointment, not because of the fact he will lose the bet but almost as if… he actually… believed in me?

After 45 minutes the test were collected, and Asuma read the results.

"We seem to have a tie." He announced, with a perfect score both Neji and S-" Asuma took a long pause before sighing, "And Sakura win."

An rupture of cheers filled the room as Asuma smiled sadly at me.

"Told you." I replied, "I'm stupid, always have been, always will be."

"I don't believe that for a second." Asuma laughed, "I told you, I would put my life in your hands, and nothing you could try will stop me from doing so."

I looked at my teacher once again, small wrinkles lined his forehead, Brown eyes with years of pain behind them looked into me, not at me, it seemed as if… he was almost seeing right through me.

_Looking up into the eyes of a god. Although his voice and mind so pure, his eyes showed his life, the pain he went through, the things they've seen. A god with tainted hands, with soiled blood … A god that wasn't so…godly._


	4. Chapter 4

AsumaxShikamaru

Forbidden Love

Chapter 4

Asuma-

Asuma sighed to himself, looking at his math class, which seemed to be intently doing their work…well most of the class anyways. Shikamaru stared blankly out of the window, his eyelids drooping as he supported his head onto his left hand. His hair was pulled into a ponytail, with only a few loose stands were clinging onto his neck. One again he wasn't wearing his uniform; instead he wore a black band T-shirt and a pair of torn, black pants. He wore Studded collars on his neck and wrists made him look like a boy-toy…not that he would know what they wore…

It was mid fall, and the leaves were starting to change colors, but he doubted that was what the younger boy was looking at, since his head was tilted upwards, most likely looking up at the afternoon clouds.

"Excuse me Sarutobi sensei…" Asuma turned his head from his student, looking down at a teacher. He was medium height; his dark-brown hair was tied back into a pony-tail (much like Shikamaru's) and a long, pinkish scar lined the top of his nose.

"Yes?" Asuma asked dully looking over the younger teacher.

"Well…Uh…I was wondering if you could take over detention for me… It's just I have a meeting and you seem to be the only teacher available… there's only one kid so it shouldn't be that hard to cover it…" He looked up at Asuma, his brown eyes pleading with him.

"Fine, whatever." Asuma sighed, being less than thrilled at his newly earned job.

"Thanks!" The teacher smiled, walking out of the class.

Asuma waited impenitently at his desk, looking aimlessly at the newly set-up shoji board that covered his desk. Wasn't there suppose to be a kid here or something…not that he really cared less work for him as far as he was concerned. Asuma turned his head, hearing the door open, which by the way, made an extremely annoying squeaking sound.

"Sorry I'm lat Iruka-sensei, I uh…got lost." A familiar voice called.

Shikamaru looked over at the desk, looking at Asuma in Iruka's desk, judging from his look he'd been here before and wanted an explanation.

"Hey old-man where's Iruka-sensei?"

"Hey! How come I'm the old man?" Asuma asked, watching the boy sit down next to the window.

"Because you are an old man." Shikamaru replied, staring blankly out the window.

The two sat in silence, Asuma let the silence sink into him, focusing only on the boad as he moved each piece like a ninja deceiving his next move he had to think two steps ahead of his opponent.

"Hey, what'cha doing?" Shikamaru asked, he didn't even hear him walking up to his desk.

"Uh…it's Shoji." Asuma answered, looking down at the board, "Want to play?"

"I don't like board games." Shikamaru replied, sitting back down, although his voice was flat and sincere Asuma saw the way he looked at the board, analyzing every move he made.

"Hey, if you play…" Asuma started, "And win, I'll let you out early." Asuma watched the younger boy's eyes, which seemed to gleam at the slightest hint of his challenge.

"Fine, Let's play."

Asuma set up the board, as he did so, Shikamaru stared intently at it, it was as if a cat saw a mouse and was just waiting to pounce.

"So, you know how to play, right?" Asuma asked, placing the last piece in place.

"No… should I?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes staring blankly at Asuma.

Asuma smiled, shaking his head as he explained the rules, there was no way Shikamaru could even stand even the slightest chance against Him.

'So basically, all we have to do it keep this guy from getting captured…right?" Shikamaru asked, looking bored out of his mind—yet his eyes told a different story.

"Yup." Asuma replied smiling.

"I win." Shikamaru yawned, looking at the board.

Asuma's jaw dropped, Shikamaru had successfully maneuvered his pieces—trapping his king all within an hour. He eyed the board, there was no way Shikamaru cheated…but there was also no way a kid like him could beat him at his own game.

"You said you never played this game before…?" Asuma asked, looking at Shikamaru who was now packing up all of his stuff.

"Uh…yeah, never played it before." Shikamaru replied, taking one last look at the window before walking over to the desk, "I guess I was just lucky."

Asuma looked at the board…there was no way this was a mere _accident_, he glanced up at Shikamaru, who was smiling…smiling…not smirking, or grinning, he was…smiling. Asuma felt his face heat up as he imminently turned his head to his desk, pretending to be working on something important.

" See 'ya old man, don't feel bad about losing to your stupidest student though!" Shikamaru walked out the door, giving Asuma one last wave before disappearing into the hallway

Asuma pulled out a cigarette, lighting it casually (ignoring the 'do not smoke' school policy) That kid…what's up with that kid. Asuma buried his face in his hand, blowing out smoke, he's my student, he reminded himself, my S-T-U-D-E-N-T.

_Knowing it's a sin,_

_It's so hard to deny this,_

'_Cause it's a bud slowly blooming,_

_Into a flower that isn't so pretty…_


	5. Chapter 5

AsumaxShikamaru

Forbidden Love

Chapter 5

Shikamaru;

I stared blankly out the window, tapping my fingers lazily on the desk. I could feel the glares I was getting from my annoyed classmates, not that I really cared.

"Is that window all _that_ interesting, Shikamaru-kun?" Iruka-sensei's face was twisted in a questionable look, his hand placed softly on my shoulder. I looked at it, than cranking my head up to meet his brown eyes.

His scar lay across his nose, a few lingering pieces of hair poked out on his forehead, though it wasn't messy, more like childish.

"More interesting than your boring-ass class." I replied, letting out a breath as Sensei's eyes softened, a small smile lay across his lips…yet it wasn't of joy, as more so of disappointment. He didn't say any more, merely slid his hand off my shoulder and turned his back, facing the rest of the class as he continued to read out of the small literature book that was opened in the palm of his right hand.

I gathered my books, stuffing them quickly into my backpack, looking up occasionally at Iruka-sensei, who seemed to be more interested in the book he was reading than scolding me on my outburst in class. He must have given up…about time anyways…I wasn't going to be the perfect student all of these stupid-ass teachers wanted me to be. I slipped my bag over one shoulder, letting the other side of my back tilt into my back. I took one last look at the book Iruka-sensei was reading in class, as far as I could tell, it didn't have any kind of storyline that would in the least bit interest me. I inched toward the door, silently prying that Iruka wouldn't notice me.

"Hey, Shikamaru, I have a question." Iruka's voice rang in my ears, I turned my head, finding Sensei's eyes still intertwined in his novel.

"What…" I sighed, walking over to his desk before checking the time; Asuma might have already started to head out.

"I was wondering how Crime and Punishment was, I haven't read it myself, I was just wondering." Iruka looked up from his book, closing in inside his two palms before looking up at me, "Fyodor Dostoevsky has a very interesting way of portraying the human mind, wouldn't you agree?"

I pressed my hand to my jacket's pocket, feeling the slight indent the book made, there was no way Sensei could have seen it…but then again, when have I ever been able to hide anything from Sensei. I let out a strained breath, meeting Sensei's twinkling eyes.

"I'm…not finished…yet." I mumbled quietly.

"Really? You seem like the kind who would be able to finish that in just a few days…ha, you must be a pretty slow reader, huh, Shika-Kun."

I felt my face flush at the sound of my nick-name.

"Shut up!" I growled, "I was up late working on YOUR stupid homework so I didn't have the _time_ to read, you annoying teacher!"

"Shika-kun, you didn't even turn in the homework, there isn't anything to be ashamed of, just because you take a little longer to read a book…" His voice trailed off, he was toying with me, I knew it, but something in his voice made me want to prove him wrong, wipe that stupid grin off his face. I rummaged through my bag, grabbing a notebook (which none of my teachers knew I even had.) I yanked out a sheet, recognizing it instantly as the homework. I slammed the paper on his desk, a smile tugging at my lips as he looked it over.

"I'll be taking that." He took the sheet from my hands, placing it in the stack with the other student's. "You can go now Shikamaru."

I felt my cheeks flame, looking at his triumphing smile, accenting his brown eyes which were glowing with pure deviance. He was planning this all along, and I fell into it, what an idiotic move. I grabbed my bag, stomping towards the door. I felt his eyes tracking me as I walked, I sighed, stopping abruptly at the doorway as I turned towards Sensei one last time.

"C-ya later Sensei, and thanks." I smiled faintly at him, waving before sprinting into the hallway.

I stood outside the door, hoping Asuma would stay today…I can't believe it… I was actually _hoping_ Asuma-Sensei would stay after school with me. I sighed, placing my hand to the doors handle, but before I could open it, the handle sided to the side.

I looked up, not that I needed to, I could smell the stench of cigarettes from miles away. Asuma stood before me, his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top, leaving his tie un-tightened and hanging loosely around his neck. His hair—spiked with what seemed like gallons of hair gel seemed to be losing its pointed exotic look. He smiled at me though it seemed strained, he was tired, I could tell.

"Ay Shikamaru, you're late."

"Yeah…Iruka sensei and me were talking…" Was it just me or did his eyes flicker at Sensei's name?

"Well it looks like it's going to rain, you should head home." Asuma sighed, rubbing the back of his head, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke.

I felt my gut tighten, though I wasn't sure if it was because of the word _home_, because my dorm could hardly be called a home…or because he so fluently dismissed our daily shoji game as if it wasn't going to happen. He's a teacher, I reminded myself, he has better things to do.

We walked down the hallway together, though it seemed like hours before we got to the door.

"Hey, where _do _you live anyways?" Asuma asked, looking down over me.

"Uh…over in the west-district." I replied, looking away, this was stupid, why did it matter anyways?

"Oh, seems like were going the same way, eh, want to walk together?" He asked, starting to walk forward.

"Sure, whatever." I kept my voice level, though I felt my heart jump, this was STUPID why would I _want _ to walk with this old-fart? "How troublesome." I mumbled to myself, receiving the slightest laughter from Asuma.

I felt my eyes trail down his body. He was buff, good looking too. His beard was long and pointed, kind of rugged looking like his hair, I noticed. His shoulders were muscular and broad (they shook when he laughed). I stopped at his face, high cheek bones, though no wrinkles lined them, he couldn't have been any older than 27. His eyes were a dark brown, but every now and then, if I was close enough, I could see small, blue lines trailing to his pupil from the edges of his iris.

"Yeah…I'm the troublesome one." He laughed, tilting his head back and looking up at the sky, "It's… raining…"


End file.
